Apuesta
by Kyoko Hatake13
Summary: Zoro y Sanji tienen una apuesta sencilla donde el ganador podrá pedirle lo que desee al ganar. Un premio simple pero Sanji no esperaba que algo así pudiera provocarle dolores de cabeza ¿Qué pasará cuando lo que Zoro pide es verlo usando algo en particular? A veces, las cosas no ocurren como uno lo imagina. YAOI. Escena lime.


¡Hola a todos! Primera vez que escribo y publico un fic de One Piece de una parejita que me gusta mucho. Espero sea de su agrado.

ADVERTENCIA: YAOI. LIME. Relación chico x chico. Si no te gusta, por favor retrocede y no lo leas porque será desagradable para ti.

* * *

Zoro se recostó en el respaldar de su cama, dio un largo sorbo de sake mientras su mirada se enfocaba en la puerta por donde debería entrar en unos minutos su _recompensa_ por haber ganado la apuesta. El licor quemó su garganta deliciosamente, limpió su boca con el dorso de la camisa mientras trataba de imaginar cómo se vería, estaba levemente inquieto.

Su paciencia tenía un límite y esta estaba por terminarse, se incorporó en la cama abandonando su posición relajada dispuesto a buscar él mismo su maldito _premio_ cuando pudo percibir, gracias al haki de observación, que su acompañante con quien debía de vigilar el barco estaba tras la puerta tentándose entre abrirla o no.

Eso hizo que Zoro esbozara una sonrisa burlona, volvió a recostarse y a esperar que se decidiera por sí mismo a entrar, le daría unos minutos sino el espadachín rompería esa puerta, sin importar que Franky probablemente lo quisiera matar por esa falta de consideración con el Thousand Sunny. La puerta se entreabrió, Zoro tomó nuevamente un sorbo de sake, esto se pondría interesante.

Antes de que abriera completamente su boca y lanzara un insulto hacia quien se demoraba tanto en entrar, su premio abrió completamente la puerta e ingresó para después cerrar esta fuertemente. Sanji sentía que deseaba morir en ese mismo instante, pero no sin antes asesinar a ese cultivo de marimo que estaba en la cama embriagándose como siempre.

No entendía cómo había perdido una apuesta que daba por ganada ¡Era imposible que Zoro hubiera conseguido llegar por sí mismo al barco primero! ¡Imposible! Ese hombre se perdía dentro del mismo barco y en un camino en línea recta. Entonces ¿cómo? Sanji creía que quizás, en parte, era su culpa por sentirse victorioso desde el inicio y dejarle tanta ventaja, lo subestimó y ahora pagaba las malditas consecuencias de haber estado perdiendo el tiempo halagando señoritas en el pueblo sin estar al tanto de la hora.

Alzó la mirada después de hartarse de sentir como Zoro prácticamente le estaba haciendo una radiografía con sus malditos ojos oscuros, se sentía tan humillado.

\- Esa cosa te queda bien, cocinero.

Sanji chilló y se le crisparon los nervios, su cara enrojeció al extremo que sintió hasta sus orejas arder ¡Se estaba burlando! ¡Se estaba burlando el desgraciado! Apretó entre sus delgadas manos el vestido rosa que se veía obligado a llevar y trató, lo más que podía, de mantener algo de dignidad.

Mierda, era imposible. Estaba completamente travestido frente a Roronoa Zoro.

Su cabello ahora largo acababa en bonitos bucles como puntas, su rostro llevaba maquillaje que resaltaba sus ojos claros, a pesar que uno de ellos se viera cubierto por un mechón rubio, y ocultaba la perilla que tanto le había costado dejársela crecer. Usaba un vestido rosa que le quedaba un poco debajo de las rodillas, un lazo en su cintura que acentuara la estrechez de esta y unos zapatos de tacón. Patéticamente bien, como toda una patética dama travesti.

Por su parte, mientras Sanji estaba por morderse los labios – de un bonito tono de labial rojo que combinaba con el resto de su maquillaje – hasta hacerlos sangrar, Zoro parecía muy entretenido bebiendo y aun observando en silencio después de ese simple comentario.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Ya viste suficiente! – chilló Sanji – se acabó el trato.

Nunca creyó que eso sería lo que el marimo pudiera pedirle, nunca. Cualquier cosa hubiera estado bien, lo que sea pero no ser visto por uno de sus nakama con semejantes fachas ¡Y menos por Zoro! Quizás debió pensarlo mejor a la hora de hacer la apuesta, quizás debió poner reglas ¡Maldición! La confianza excesiva lo cegó y ahora, Zoro saboreaba cada maldito segundo de esa humillación.

\- Yo diré cuando es suficiente ¿no? Es mi _premio._

Dicho eso, Zoro se levantó, aún con la botella en mano y caminó hacia el cocinero que mantenía su posición frente a la puerta, sus manos apretadas y su cigarro en sus labios delgados.

\- Hiciste trampa – maldijo el cocinero sin tomarse la molestia de quitarse el cigarro de la boca, sus manos parecían negarse a soltar el vestido que jalaba con ímpetu hacia abajo, como si quisiera que le llegara hasta los talones – eres una maldita alga sin sentido de la orientación, te pierdes hasta para llegar a mi cocina.

\- Gané limpiamente – respondió tranquilamente Zoro, esto era entretenido, verlo así, nunca se imaginó que se podría ver bien vestido como mujer. Los travestis eran grotescos pero Sanji, en Sanji calzaba bien. Sonrió para sí mismo al pensar eso, no lo podía decir en voz alta o recibiría una buena patada.

\- Eres consciente que no tenemos todo el maldito tiempo ¿no? Somos los que vigilamos el barco, mis queridas Nami-san y Robin-chan junto al resto de idiotas volverán antes del anochecer – Sanji levantó una de sus delgadas manos y se quitó el cigarro para exhalar elegantemente el humo de sus pulmones directamente en la cara del Roronoa que arrugó la nariz ante el molesto humo del tabaco – si ya te divertiste, terminemos con esto.

Dicho eso se volteó, abrió la puerta solo por unos instantes porque la fuerte mano del espadachín la cerró de un golpe, Zoro apoyó todo su peso en el brazo que mantenía cerrada la puerta y al cocinero arrinconado entre él y la salida sellada. Sanji maldijo sin voltear el rostro, no quería verlo.

\- El trato no fue solo verte vestido así ¿verdad? – Zoro acercó su rostro hacia el cuello del rubio que no se atrevía a volverse.

\- No, claro que no – Sanji apretó el pomo de la puerta, sabía que no podría abrirla, la fuerza física de Zoro en sus brazos era mucho mayor que la de él, su única salida sería romperla de una patada pero algo le decía que el marimo no estaría satisfecho con eso – cumpliré con el resto, marimo, solo dame unos minutos para quitarme esta mierda y volveré por ti…

\- ¿Crees que será así?

\- Si, bastardo, te di mi palabra ¡Joder! Solo quiero que dejes de burlarte y pasemos a algo más entretenido para los dos – dijo avergonzado, Sanji confirmó por segunda vez que deseaba morir o ser tragado en ese mismo momento por algo.

\- Quien diría que aún existe algo de inocencia en un pervertido como tú – Zoro se irguió, dejó de trabar la puerta, dio otro sorbo a su amado sake y regresó caminando tranquilamente a su cama.

Sanji se volteó, su expresión confusa se fijó en el hombre que bebía apaciblemente.

\- Oe, cocinero, todo el trato se basa en ti vestido de esa forma. No existe diversión para ti, si yo no me divierto – dio un último sorbo y sonrió de esa forma tan tétrica que inquietaba a cualquiera – y yo me la estoy pasando muy bien viéndote vestido así.

Entonces Sanji sintió que su mandíbula podría caer hasta el piso y romperlo, el rubor de vergüenza se acentuó y algo hizo "click" en su mente.

 _\- Te dejo un regalito, querido Candy-boy. Estoy segura que lo sabrás usar muy bien…_

Esa maldita voz en su cabeza, ese maldito gran travesti Ivankof, ese grandísimo hijo de puta, todo era su culpa por haberle metido ese vestido entre sus pertenecías, si nunca lo hubiera hecho, Zoro nunca lo hubiera visto por error y no se le hubiera metido esa maldita idea ¿Acaso ese marimo de mierda tenía algún fetiche? No, eso solo era simple y pura venganza por todas las burlas acumuladas, ese gorila verde solo estaba disfrutando humillarlo.

\- No me hagas esto, solo déjame cambiarme…

\- Cocinero, no estamos aquí para hablar ¿verdad? – Zoro lo interrumpió sentándose en la cama, golpeó su regazo con su propia mano libre de la nueva botella que había agarrado y le dio una última sonrisa burlona antes de sacar con los dientes el corcho de su bebida favorita.

Sanji maldijo a toda la familia de Zoro, a todos sus antepasados verdes y desorientados así como a la posible descendencia que ese bastardo quizás podría tener en un futuro, aunque pensándolo bien debería castrarlo y evitar que esa ameba se reprodujera.

Camino lo más dignamente que pudo hasta el hombre y se sentó con vergüenza mal disimulada en su regazo, cruzó las piernas y enredó sus brazos en el cuello fuerte del espadachín. La situación en sí, sentarse en las piernas del hombre no lo avergonzaba, no después de tanto tiempo siendo amantes, no, lo que llevaba su rubor al límite era ese maldito vestido, ese maldito maquillaje y esa expresión burlona en la cara del Roronoa ¡No lo soportaba!

Zoro movió su mano libre hacia la cintura de Sanji y la apretó con fuerza para estrecharlo hacia su cuerpo. Estando así de cerca podía ver mejor su rostro maquillado con detenimiento, Roronoa no sabía mi mierda sobre esas cosas que las mujeres usaban en sus caras, pero le gustaba lo que sea que ese idiota de rubio cabello había hecho con su rostro.

Sanji se quitó el cigarro de los labios y exhaló el humo, estaba demasiado avergonzado pero tampoco podía negar que una parte de él, una muy pequeña parte, estaba levemente emocionada por presentarse _así_ frente a ese hombre. Estaba más vulnerable de lo que hubiera querido sentirse ¿Zoro creería que Sanji era un maldito degenerado por tener un vestido entre sus pertenencias? ¿Acaso ahora lo miraría diferente? No entendía, y tampoco estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta a cada pregunta.

\- Marimo esto…

\- ¿Es una peluca? - Zoro lo interrumpió con una pregunta tan extraña como lo siguiente que hizo, la fuerte mano del espadachín tomó uno de los mechones rubios del cocinero y lo acercó a su propio rostro, lo olfateó y ante la expresión confusa de Sanji, lo jaló levemente.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Sanji quitó su cabello de la mano de Zoro – no es una peluca, así que no me jales.

El espadachín enarcó una ceja ¿Acaso le creció el cabello tanto en tan solo unos minutos cuando desapareció para cambiarse?

\- ¿Has escuchado sobre las extensiones? – Sanji devolvió el cigarro a sus labios, con delicadeza dirigió sus manos a su larga cabellera, le tomó unos minutos antes de poder sacar un largo mechón rubio de entre sus propios cortos cabellos – es complicado de explicar, marimo, pero en resumen, es cabello de otra persona que adhiero al mío, para que sea largo.

Zoro tomó el mechón ahora libre y lo sostuvo entre sus dedos. Era raro, tenía casi el mismo color rubio que tanto le gusta del cabello verdadero de Sanji, era casi tan suave y casi tan bonito.

\- Si tu cabello creciera ¿se vería así?

\- Claro que no, idiota. Mi cabello es lacio, es poco probable que se formen naturalmente bucles en las puntas – gruñó Sanji malhumorado ¿Iban a hablar de extensiones, maquillaje, tacones y vestidos? Si esa era la idea de Zoro, entonces eso comenzaba a dejar de gustarle. La idea de un marimo interesado en esas cosas lo perturbaba.

\- Me gusta tu cabello, no tienes que usar esto.

Sanji le quitó de mala gana el mechón de cabello a Zoro y se lo volvió a poner en un vano intento de ignorar el rubor que comenzaba a colorear sus mejillas, ese idiota no necesitaba decir cosas tan vergonzosas o ridículas como esas en medio de una situación que debía tornarse erótica y no cursi. El romanticismo estaba destinado a las relaciones donde una dama y un hombre se amaban, si la ecuación no contemplaba damas, entonces el romance era innecesario e imposible.

O por lo menos, así trataba de funcionar la mente de Sanji.

Zoro dio un largo sorbo de su botella de sake antes de dejarla sobre la mesa de noche que estaba a un lado de la cama. Comenzó a mover sus grandes manos por las piernas del cocinero y a sonreír con burla ante la cara indignada del muchacho que no dejaba de morder el cigarro por la vergüenza.

El cocinero se distrajo, cerró los ojos y estaba dispuesto a decir un comentario mordaz que pusiera de mal humor a Zoro pero no pudo, una leve brisa debajo de su falda lo obligó a abrir los ojos y ver con horror como esa "brisa" había sido provocada por ese idiota que lo tenía sujeto por la cintura.

\- Llevas puesto bóxers – dijo seriamente mientras veía la ropa interior del rubio y su mano libre alzaba la falda del vestido con total descaro.

El color se le subió completamente al rostro, Sanji no lo dudó y de una fuerte patada empotró a Zoro contra la pared. Dio un salto y recuperó el equilibrio, su cara estaba tan roja como su labial pero su expresión era una mezcla entre vergüenza e ira, quizás más ira. Trató de dar un paso hacia el hombre que sacó su cabeza, como pudo, del hoyo en la pared donde había quedado incrustada, pero desistió y se quedó de pie con sus manos delgadas jalando el vestido hacia abajo, Sanji quería que la maldita falda le llegara hasta los tobillos.

\- Maldita sea. Cocinero de mierda, tú le vas a explicar eso a Franky – gruñó Zoro, le dolía la nuca, no había previsto esa patada.

\- ¿Cómo mierda se te ocurre hacer eso? ¡Eres un degenerado!

\- No eres quién para decir eso, menos usando esa cosa – dijo Zoro sin emoción mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de acomodar su cuello que casi se quiebra por la brutalidad del impacto contra la pared – pero me sorprendió que usaras bóx…

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué esperabas encontrar? – interrumpió Sanji, chillando cual adolescente virginal a la que por primera vez le hacían una insinuación sexual.

Zoro se encogió de hombros, no negaría que le hubiera gustado ver una de esas lencerías que solían usar algunas mujeres que aparecían en las revistas pornográficas del mismo cocinero. Esas medias de encajes se hubieran visto muy bien en las bonitas piernas de Sanji ¿Cuánto costarían? Quizás en la próxima isla podría comprar unas para que Sanji usara en alguno de sus encuentros.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡No sé qué estás pensando pero bórralo de tu maldito cerebro de alga! – chilló al ver esa expresión pensativa en Zoro, ninguna buena idea salía de esa cabeza verde ¡Ninguna!

\- Olvídalo – Zoro se sentó nuevamente en la cama y volvió a golpear su regazo con sus manos – volvamos a lo que nos incumbe.

\- No, en este momento me voy a cambiar. No necesito más humillaciones y menos si vienen de un gorila verde sin cerebro y con extraños fetiches que no voy a satisfacer.

\- Entonces será por las malas…

Sanji no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Zoro se levantó y de un rápido movimiento tomó por los hombros al cocinero y lo tiró contra la cama, se metió entre las pálidas piernas y ejerció presión con su peso sobre el delgado cuerpo de Kuroashi que no dejaba de moverse y lanzar improperios. Trató de patearlo pero dada la posición vergonzosa en la que estaba, vio imposible causarle algún daño serio y más si una de las malditas manos de Roronoa estaba posada en su pierna derecha, obligándola a mantenerla abierta, bien abierta y quieta.

Trató de golpear con sus manos en un intento desesperado pero tampoco pudo, la otra mano libre de Zoro tomó con facilidad sus muñecas y las agarró firmemente, no con la fuerza como para dejarle alguna marca pero si lo suficiente como para que no pudiera soltarse. Sanji gruñó y siguió en su vano intento de moverse ¡Odiaba a ese maldito! ¡Odiaba que se aprovechara de su fuerza de cavernícola!

\- Suéltame o te mataré, Zoro. Sabes que lo haré – dijo tratando de sonar amenazador pero la situación no lo ayudaba, estaba abierto de piernas, con las muñecas atrapadas, debajo de un hombre y para variar, con un vestido rosa que por la posición se le había subido bastante, hasta casi la mitad de los muslos.

\- Suéltate – Zoro saboreó cada sílaba con malicia, movió su rostro hacia el blanco cuello donde comenzó a rozar su nariz contra la nívea piel que tanto le gustaba. Adoraba el aroma propio de la piel de Sanji, una mezcla entre nicotina y algo extrañamente dulce, probablemente alguna comida.

\- Estaba distraído, eres un tramposo – intentó mover su pierna derecha pero nuevamente, esa fuerte mano lo obligó a mantenerla en esa misma posición, vergonzosamente abierta – Zoro, solo quiero quitarme el vestido de mierda y la demás mierda que traigo encima, no pienso huir ni…

\- Yo te quitaré el vestido, no te preocupes – interrumpió con seriedad – relájate, _juguemos_

\- ¡No quiero jugar así! – chilló Sanji forcejeando más.

Zoro soltó las muñecas delgadas ante los ojos sorprendidos del cocinero, el hombre de cabello verde movió su mano con rapidez y la posó sobre la entrepierna del muchacho de cabello rubio. Sanji sintió como el color rojo se intensificó en su cara y más, cuando recién fue consciente de que estaba completamente duro.

\- Pareces más interesado de lo que aparentas, cejillas – Zoro apretó levemente, sonrió satisfecho al ver como la boca de Sanji escupía el cigarro a un lado y se mordía los labios con fuerza para no gemir.

Sanji miró con ira a Zoro. Ese bastardo con su sonrisa burlona, sus ojos oscuros penetrantes y esa maldita masculinidad que parecía desbordar por cada poro, lo jodían, le molestaba tanto como a la vez le fascinaba. Zoro era como su adicción al tabaco y la nicotina, igual de mortal y prohibida, nunca en su vida se había planteado que alguna vez estaría debajo de un hombre, que le abriría las piernas y se dejaría dominar. Nunca, ni en sus pesadillas pensó que le gustaría ser la _mujer_ de otro hombre, nunca se imaginó en esa posición.

Pero ser dominado por Zoro, sentirse subyugado por esa poderosa personalidad y esa abrumadora presencia lo enloquecía, le gustaba en demasía. Era inmoral, era incorrecto y una completa aberración, era estúpido preferir ese cuerpo firme lleno de cicatrices de batallas y músculos duros como el acero en lugar de las suaves curvas de una delicada dama. Era absolutamente imposible pensar que Sanji, un amante de las mujeres, estuviera lo suficientemente desquiciado como para pretender mantener una conexión romántica con Roronoa.

Y aun así, aun así adoraba cada momento que pasaban juntos y se entregaba en cuerpo y alma.

Quizás, solo quizás podría ignorar un poco su vergüenza y patético pudor, quizás podría permitirse disfrutar de sus ropas, de su maquillaje, de su cabello y de su Zoro que lo comía con la mirada y parecía encantado con su vestimenta y dispuesto a _jugar_ con ella.

Alzó sus brazos, rodeó el fuerte cuello y sonrió coqueto como solía hacerlo cuando estaban en la intimidad que su mutua soledad les brindaba. Acercó sus rostros e inició un suave beso, las manos de Zoro dejaron de torturar a Sanji, una se puso a un lado del cuerpo del cocinero para soportar el peso de Zoro y dejar de apresarlo, mientras la otra delineaba la cintura del rubio.

El beso aumentaba de intensidad a medida que se mantenían unidos, cuando se separaron, Zoro enterró su rostro en el delgado cuello y comenzó a chuparlo, quería marcarlo, como todo lo que Roronoa tocaba. Sanji a su vez jugaba con sus dedos con los tres pendientes de la oreja del hombre, rio en medio de su jugueteo y apretó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del hombre que gruñó algo como "No seas impaciente" en medio de los continuos besos que depositaba en el blanco cuello.

\- ¿Sabes, marimo-kun? Quiero que te quites esa maldita camisa y también quiero que sepas, que si le dices a alguien sobre esta ropa, definitivamente no volverás a utilizar tu _cuarta espada_.

Zoro quitó su rostro del cuello de Sanji y juntó sus frentes, se perdió en esos ojos claros que solo para él se mostraban libres de cabellera rubia que se interpusiera. Solo cuando ese idiota obsesionado con las mujeres – porque inconscientemente deseaba ser una, según Zoro – mostraba esa sonrisa libre de falsedad o segundas intenciones, Zoro podía aceptar lo mucho que le gustaba, lo mucho que deseaba a ese idiota y cuánto prefería mil veces compartir su cama e intimidad con él y no con alguna mujer.

\- Entonces, ya te dejaste de complejos – dijo en un tono de afirmación el hombre de cabello extrañamente verde – ahora si nos podemos entretener

\- Podemos _jugar_ pero mi marimo me tratará bien ¿entendido? Nada de romper mi ropa ni dejarme marcas y menos, morderme – Sanji rio ante lo último dicho que hizo que Zoro balbuceara algún improperio, solo una vez había ocurrido pero parecía que el cocinero nunca lo olvidaría ni dejaría que Zoro lo hiciera.

\- No romperé tu ropa, me gusta, quiero vértela usar otra vez

Sanji estaba por maldecir toda la estirpe Roronoa pero Zoro lo calló con un beso demandante y necesitado, el cocinero terminó aceptándolo con gusto, sonriendo en medio del beso, recibiendo las caricias rudas y fuertes del espadachín, juntando más y más sus cuerpos, dejando que el olor a acero y sangre de Zoro se le impregnara en la piel, el alma y los huesos, porque así lo quería, deseaba memorizar ese olor masculino que lo embriagaba y le hacía recordar que esa relación era real y especial.

* * *

Robin y Franky subieron al barco, la mujer caminaba del brazo del hombre cyborg que hablaba con emoción sobre las mejoras que podría hacerle al Thousand Sunny. La arqueóloga sonreía al escucharlo, Franky era ciertamente un hombre muy interesante, pero también extravagante. Una adorable mezcla entre inteligencia, masculinidad y alma de niño.

El hombre hizo su típica pose y Robin solo atinó a aplaudirle, había sido una encantadora cita, solo con él podía tener una charla por demás entretenida, pero ahora que volvían al barco, la mujer no podía evitar pensar si la otra _pareja_ de la tripulación estaría bien. El barco se veía muy tranquilo y eso solo podía significar una cosa: que ese par estaba disfrutando de la agradable intimidad de pareja.

Si no existía alboroto era porque no estaban peleando o maldiciéndose mutuamente, ambos debían estar en la cocina teniendo una de las pocas conversaciones civilizadas que entablaban cada vez que salía luna llena o estaban… estaban disfrutando de algo más interesante.

Robin se inclinó por la segunda posibilidad, ella estaba segura que era una de las pocas personas que habían percibido como esa extraña relación había evolucionado hasta convertirse en toda una relación de pareja dispareja, con muchos bajos y algunos altos muy adorables. Por eso, ella sentía la necesidad de apoyar discretamente para que no se descubriera, no mientras esos dos no se armaran de valor para hacerla pública, especialmente cierto cocinero de bonito cabello rubio.

Cruzó sus brazos y usó la habilidad de su akuma no mi para hacer aparecer un par de ojos dentro del puesto de vigía que también era el gimnasio personal de Roronoa Zoro y ¿por qué no decirlo? El _nidito de amor_ de ese par de idiotas que creían que nadie en la tripulación se percataba de las horas nocturnas que pasaban juntos allí y no vigilando el barco.

Pero no vio nada, deshizo su técnica y no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja ¿dónde más? ¿Habrán salido? Lo último no lo creía, dentro de su irresponsabilidad, Robin sabía que jamás dejarían solo el barco, sus ojos azules se fijaron en Franky que salía de la cocina y le decía también extrañado que no encontraba al cocinero del barco.

\- Probablemente el espadachín se perdió en alguno de sus intentos de explorar la bahía pero Sanji-bro… - dio un largo sorbo de cola y suspiró – no se supone que el cocinero del barco deje el barco.

\- No debemos sacar conclusiones precipitadas, él debe estar en algún lugar del barco – Robin tomó del brazo de Franky y caminó con él hacia el interior de la nave – me resultará interesante verte hacer esas reparaciones que me comentabas ¿puedo, cyborg-san?

\- Nico Robin, tú puedes ver hasta mis primeros planos que no eran tan suuuuper como los actuales – Franky rio y caminó con la bella mujer.

En la puerta, antes de ingresar al interior del barco, Franky se soltó del delgado brazo de la mujer y se disculpó, quería sacar algo de cola de la cocina antes de que apareciera el molesto cocinero que solo le permitía pequeñas raciones ¿cómo si existiera un límite para disfrutar de la súper cola?

Robin aceptó amablemente adelantarse, el sonido de sus tacones resonó en el pasadizo y mantuvo su suave andar hasta que escuchó un ruido sordo, como si algo hubiera golpeado una de las paredes de madera. Inmediatamente la mujer cruzó sus brazos y agudizó sus sentidos, ella no tenía haki pero era perfectamente capaz de sacar el mayor provecho de su habilidad para compensar sus otras deficiencias.

El sonido provino de la habitación de los hombres, era muy probable que alguien estuviera allí ¿Algún ladrón? ¿Algún marine o pirata enemigo? O quizás solo estaba siendo paranoica y quienes estaban allí eran el espadachín y el cocinero.

Debía comprobarlo.

Hizo aparecer gracias a su akuma no mi, un par de ojos dentro de la habitación, lo primero que vio al abrirlos fue la ancha espalda de Zoro. Desde su posición, en la pared continua de donde estaba la puerta y su bajo ángulo de visión por la posición donde habían florecido sus ojos, no podía apreciar bien qué hacía el hombre, solo veía la fuerte espalda desnuda impregnada de sudor.

Pero era Zoro y si era ese hombre entonces no debía sentir temor, estaba por desaparecer los ojos que espiaban al espadachín cuando notó algo extraño, el hombre se movía con fuerza hacia adelante haciendo que probablemente la cama chocara contra la pared de madera y ese fuera el ruido que escuchó antes, eso no sería llamativo si no fuera porque ahora, que se fijaba en los detalles, Robin notó que el espadachín estaba entre las piernas de alguien que usaba un vestido rosa que sobresalía entre las sábanas blancas de la cama.

¿Un vestido? ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso Zoro había metido a una mujer al barco? ¿Acaso estaba traicionando a Sanji? No, no podía creerlo, Roronoa Zoro era un hombre honorable cuyo sentido del honor y del deber era algo que solo podía ser sobrepasado por su gusto a la bebida. La traición y la infidelidad a cualquiera de sus principios era algo que jamás pasaría por su mente, entonces ¿Entonces por qué una mujer le estaba acompañando en ese encuentro sexual y no Sanji? ¿Acaso Sanji lo habría visto y por eso abandonó el barco?

Robin arrugó el entrecejo, iba a ser imprudente por primera vez, estaba por hacer aparecer un par de manos que interrumpieran esa terrible escena pero entonces vio como el hombre se inclinaba más sobre el cuerpo que estaba debajo de él y lo tomaba entre sus brazos para alzarlo, las piernas de la _mujer_ se enredaron en la cintura de Zoro, los brazos también hicieron aparición y se aferraron con fuerza a la ancha espalda mientras la cabeza de la _mujer_ se escondía en el cuello del hombre.

Robin vio una larga cabellera rubia que le impedía ver el rostro que de por si trataba de ocultarse en el espacio que se formaba entre el cuello y el hombro, Zoro soltó una de sus manos del cuerpo de la _mujer_ y la posó sobre la cabeza, parecía decir algo que lo hizo recibir un jalón de oreja, la mano tosca del espadachín quitó algo de cabellera rubia e hizo que alzara su rostro para besarle la mejilla.

Entonces, Robin se detuvo y sintió cierta vergüenza, ese rostro sonrojado, levemente descubierto de los mechones rubios le era familiar y esa ceja curiosa que aparecía entre los rizos era la prueba de que esa _mujer_ no era exactamente una.

Inmediatamente deshizo la técnica, hizo una leve reverencia de disculpa frente a la habitación y salió del barco, logró encontrarse con Franky, quien cargaba un par de barriles de cola y le sonreía victorioso.

\- ¿Estás lista para una súper tarde, Nico Robin?

Robin rio.

\- Cyborg-san, tengo una mejor idea ¿No crees que sería verdaderamente agradable contemplar el atardecer? Considero que sería adorable y más con una grata compañía.

Franky parpadeó levemente confundido, era una isla de verano muy especial, según Nami, era de esa donde los atardeceres y amaneceres eran dignos de contemplar por la posición privilegiada de la misma isla con respecto al norte y este. Siempre los veía pero nunca habían tenido ellos la posibilidad de ver uno solos, sin niños que los interrumpieran. Sonrió levemente, era una súper idea digna de una súper arqueóloga.

\- Franky ¿vamos? – Robin se bajó los lentes de sol que solía llevar en su cabello y sonrió.

\- Caminemos por la orilla – Franky bajó sus propios lentes oscuros y amplió su sonrisa brillante – quizás veamos a Zoro-bro perdido.

La dama de tomó del brazo del hombre una vez bajaron del barco e iniciaron su romántico paseo, dio una última mirada hacia el barco mientras caminaban y sonrió para sí misma, ojala el espadachín y el cocinero terminen su _aventura_ al anochecer, no podía darle más tiempo que ese. Aunque, ciertamente, pasar más tiempo con el carpintero no le molestaba, Franky era cálido a pesar de todo y eso le gustaba.

\- Quizás deberíamos ser un poco más atrevidos como ellos, Franky ~

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
